Normalcy
by Totoro504
Summary: Sasori was an aspiring artist looking to add more artwork to his portfolio for the end of the year. Hyuuga Hinata was studying to become a biomolecular engineer with a secret passion of playing for a rock band. Deidara was just an annoying roommate. "Ne Danna, what happened to you today? You don't look like you stepped in dog shit, yeah." [CRACK PAIRING/COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I COULDN'T RESIST. I love crack pairings and I have** **always wanted to write one. So here it is! And maybe if I start getting back into the Naruto fandom, I'll write more. ****_Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I only borrowed the characters for selfish uses. Reviews are appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Normalcy**

The first time he met her was at the library. Granted, she wasn't exactly the most stunning person to look at in the library of Tokyo University. There were many exceptional beauties at the college—beautiful _and _intelligent because it was difficult to be accepted in the top university of Japan. However, Sasori was in his third year as an art major when he discovered Hyuuga Hinata. She was pretty in her own subtle way. Her pale skin and dark blue locks was a stark contrast to the normal sun kissed complexion and brightly colored hair. The most peculiar thing about her was the lightly colored lavender eyes of her, failing to reveal a solid black pupil. He had propped his elbow up on the table for support, studying her form with interest.

She tucked some strands of loose hair behind her ear with her slender fingers, biting on the bottom of her lip as her eyes skimmed the large book she was reading. Sasori admitted to himself that she was quite attractive in her own way. He glanced back down at the blank sketch book of his and decided she would be a nice to draw after contemplating it. Standing up, he made a move towards the table she occupied and sat in the empty seat across from her. By no means was he embarrassed to make the first move. His intention with her was purely out of being able to create more lovely artworks to add to his portfolio for the following year.

"Excuse me."

Hinata jumped. He realized with a smug satisfaction that she barely noticed his presence. The red head inwardly scoffed when she dropped her book out of shock. A light blush dusted her cheeks and a frown that marred her face as she bent down to pick up the textbook. "I-Is there anything I can do for you…umm?" Her voice was soft, Sasori noticed. It was almost pleasant to his ears compared to the loud screeches he usually heard throughout the day.

"Sasori. Just Sasori." His voice was smooth and dripped with masculinity. She blushed again and nodded. Her eyes were full of curiosity and she waited for him to speak. "And your name is?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she murmured. Ah, so _she_ was the heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation. The young girl just reeked with old money by the way she carried herself. The only thingat th threw him off was the soft voice and the tiny stutter she had. Sasori watched her shift into her chair uncomfortably before revealing a quivering smile. She reiterated her earlier statement. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Straight to the point. How cute.

"I would like to sketch you for my art class," Sasori said bluntly.

The Amaranth pink slowly darkened to a shade of French rose. Hinata looked slightly flattered but seemed hesitant. "I w-wouldn't mind at all. Although…there are many beautiful girls over there dying to get your attention. Are you s-sure you want to sketch me? I'm really not that pretty." Indeed, there were a group of fan girls in the corner giving her a death glare. The freshman flinched, terrified when their glare intensified.

The corner of his lips twitched in hilarity. "On the contrary, you're quite pleasant to the eyes."

"Errmmm…." Hinata swallowed before clearing her throat, "Thank you, Sasori-san. You're…not…unattractive either." To say the least, her choice of words could have been better. But it was cute seeing her flustered and stumble over a simple compliment (if it could even be called that). She fake coughed and averted her eyes shyly. "Are you certain you want to draw me?"

Annoyance rose within him and Sasori exhaled deeply, "Yes." Did she have to repeat her question so consistently like a talking parrot? The red head took out a set of high quality sketching pencils and placed them on the table besides the blank sheet. "I want you to just go back to reading and pretend I'm not here. It makes the scene more realistic."

"All right." Hinata did just that, completely tuning out his presence. They stopped exchanging quiet words and the library was filled with shuffles from the people moving around the carpet floor, pages being flipped, and the scribbles of a pencil meeting paper. It didn't take that long for Sasori to finish up the drawing. He was an artist and his talent lied more in acrylic and oil mediums. Using his pinky, he rubbed it against the drawing of her eyes to give it a more light shade and polished the rest of the artwork before he declared himself to be done. Checking the time, Sasori packed his stuff together and stood up with the bottom of the chair scraping against the carpet.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga-san." She didn't look up, too absorbed in her book to hear his hushed words. Sasori was in a good mood when he walked out the library.

"Ne Danna, what happened to you today?" Deidara asked later on. The blonde looked up from his art sculpture of a raven. He paused and wiped the dried up clay off his face with a wipe. "You don't look like you stepped in dog shit like usual, yeah. That's shocking with someone of your status since you always seem to have a stick up your ass."

Sasori barely lifted his eyes from his book, not offended. "I met someone that managed to model for me today."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Mind if I see?" Sasori reached into his back and handed him his sketchbook without a word, trusting his acquaintance (friend was too close) to handle it properly. The blonde flipped to the most recent drawing and studied it. His eyebrows were furrowed and he pursed his lips. "I don't recognize her. Usually I would notice a girl this beautiful. You sure you're not imagining her?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?" Deidara rattled his head for information before he clapped his hand together. "Ah! Hyuuga Neji's cousin. I remember her now." He marveled at the drawing Sasori created and took in the details of her soft gaze to the tiny hair of her eyebrows. "I've never noticed how pretty she was till now! Then again, I barely see her around campus."

"Her beauty is subtle," Sasori responded tersely.

"You should sketch her more. The air she gives off is simple and elegant hmm. "

He yawned before turning to his side, pulling the cover over his head and announcing quietly, "Perhaps." He wouldn't mind doing it again.

Deidara smirked.

* * *

The next time he met her was at the park after two months. He had merely been sitting on a tree branch when he saw Hinata making her way towards him. They made eye contact; her eyes widened in surprise before she broke out into a gentle smile. "Hello Sasori-san," she greeted softly. Sasori nodded in acknowledgement. The freshman pulled a book (a different one) out of her bag and sat down in the shaded area. Curiosity ate up the junior and he jumped off the tree, landing right next to her. She jerked to the side, surprised when he sat next to her. The tall male leaned closer to Hinata, brown eyes piercing her very own. Hinata felt a pleasant shiver run down her back.

"You're Hyuuga Neji's cousin right?"

"Umm…yes."

"What are you majoring in?"

"B-Biomolecular engineer."

"You don't plan to take over your father's company?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows with the oncoming barrage of questions he was throwing at her. "I believe Neji-nii-san would be fit for the position since he is studying business and management. I have always had more of an interest towards science," she replied. The young girl twiddled her index fingers embarrassed. Hinata was sort of pleased to find him asking questions that not even her friends made an effort to discuss with her. She sighed. There was no doubt about it. Hyuuga Hinata was still the same wallflower back from high school.

"Can I draw you again?"

"M-May I ask why?"

He shrugged carelessly and took out the same sketchbook. "You're interesting to look at."

"Fine." Hinata found herself smiling. "T-thank you."

"Hn."

"Sasori-san, I didn't get to see the drawing of me from last time," she mumbled.

"You wish to see it?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you if you come to the art exhibition as my date," Sasori said idly. Piercing brown eyes clashed with innocent light lavender. He watched with amusement as her face turned into a deep shade of fire engine red. The artist found the young heiress to be absolutely endearing. "It's at the end of this semester, Hyuuga-san. I don't expect you to give me an answer now if it makes you feel discomforted."

"Mmmm perhaps. I'll get back to you on that next time I see you," was Hinata's brusque response.

Sasori tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "How are you sure we'll meet again?"

"E-Eh? I can just tell," Hinata hastily squeaked. She waved her hands furiously in front of her. "I'm sorry! If I bother you please tell me!" Her voice dropped to barely even a whisper. "I know most people don't enjoy being near me because I'm bothersome."

Goodness gracious. This girl needed a confidence boost because despite the fact that she was _modest_ (some would say) he found her low self esteem irritating. She may not have been attractive as a super model, but she still had alluring features that drew men to her—with the exception that men weren't looking for a simple fling. Sasori clicked his tongue in distaste and scooted further away from the girl to get a good scene. He wanted to do a whole body drawing using colored pencils this time. The colors would make her look more alive and accentuate her softer features. This one took slightly longer than the first one but Sasori didn't mind. He became fond of the different shades of dark blue and violet that ran across his pages along with the bright yellow color of her sundress.

"S-Sasori-san?"

He barely looked up as he continued coloring in the background. "Yes Hyuuga-san?"

"It's getting late and I have to meet up with a couple of friends soon." Sasori lifted his head and furrowed his brows. He didn't remember the sun setting from when he started.

"How long have I been drawing?"

She bit the bottom of her chapped lips. "An hour and a half maybe? Around that time I think."

"I see. In that case, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sure you have better things to do than letting me recapture you in the form of a drawing." The tone of his voice was dull and Sasori was sure she figured out he wasn't really apologetic for taking up her time and said it out of courtesy. Gathering his things, he packed them up and got off the ground. "Come. I'll walk you back to your dorm since it's getting late." He held his hand out towards her. Hinata opened her mouth to say something before closing it reluctantly and taking his hand. _Her hand feels coarse_ he thought to himself wryly. Surprisingly, he expected to see a gentle person have soft hands or simply because she was a girl. Most girls have soft hands since majority lathered themselves with lotions. He snorted. _Ridiculous. _

"Sasori-san, you're a very nice person." His eyes widened and he gave her a stare filled with disbelief. Hinata giggled and shook her head. He saw the curve of her lips again. "Not many people would take their time to be with me." Although he had a different purpose, a _meaningful purpose,_ he still could not understand why this would be so important to her. Hinata's grip on the bag tightened. "I don't have that many people I can talk to."

Oh.

Guilt crawled its way at his chest and he forced it down. "I see."

"I think you hear more than you actually see what I'm trying to say," she corrected lightheartedly. Sasori's eye twitched and he crossed his arm. "Hn." They remained silent for the rest of their walk before coming to a stop at a dorm. Hinata fiddled with her fingers again. "Errm…Thank you for taking me back to my dorm. I appreciate it." Could her vocalized pauses get any more annoying? He sighed.

"Give me your phone number."

"E-Eh?" A rich hue of scarlet colored her cheeks and he chuckled. Sasori dropped his cellular device in her hands. Hinata pursed her lips again before entering her phone number and saving the contact. "Here you go, Sasori-san." She handed him his phone back politely. He stared at the gray background of the contact where her photo was supposed to be. How irritating. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need you to stand still so I can take a picture of you and set it as your contact ID."

"I'm not very good with photos," Hinata croaked, leaning back against the front door for support. He could tell she didn't want this. However, Sasori was a very persistent person.

"Just think of this as you posing for me when I'm drawing." She knew she wasn't going to win this argument. Sighing, Hinata gave in and looked at the camera on his phone, forcing a smile. Sasori took the picture but frowned. He hated it. She looked too unnatural. The wrinkles of her forehead were too harsh and the curves of her lips didn't match the lighting her eyes provided. Her expression in general was strained. He needed a more innate appearance. But how? How could he get her to provide that without waiting till the next day or a week from now? _Ah._ Right then and there, the idea struck him like lightning. "Hyuuga-san, close your eyes."

"Huh?" Hinata was taken aback by surprise.

"Close your eyes Hyuuga-san." The college freshman frowned before doing so. Without any warning, Sasori slammed her against the front door and pressed his lips over hers. _Click._ She squeaked, grabbing the collar of his shirt from surprise and Sasori suddenly found himself on the floor with her over him, breathing heavily. Hyuuga Hinata had just slammed him on the ground using her palm. Sasori blinked. That meant the reason why her hands were so calloused was because she must have taken some form of martial arts. _That _or he was just weak and needed to head back to the gym.

"Y-Y-Y-You—!" Hinata was a stuttering mess.

"You look nice, Hyuuga-san." Sasori showed her the picture on his phone. Her eyes were wide from surprise and her normally pale face was magenta because of the kiss. It shocked her most to see an expression of _joy_ crossed her face. Sasori pushed himself off the cement and brushed the dirt off his back. He set the photo of them kissing as her contact ID.

"S-Sasori-san! Please delete the picture! I-It's embarrassing!"

"I'll think about it." Her eyes were tearing up slightly and she puffed her cheeks. Sasori snorted and leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hyuuga-san." He shuffled back to his dorm before the shy girl could form a protest.

….

"What's got you in a better mood this time, Danna? I haven't seen you look like this for a while, yeah." Deidara yawned, shifting through his CD collections. The blonde haired boy groaned and plopped on his bed, finding nothing amusing to do. The red headed artist rolled his eyes.

"I found her again."

"You did?"

"Hn."

"So what happened?"

Sasori debated on whether he wanted to revel to his roommate what about the newfound situation. Going against it, seeing as how the boy was as stupid as can be, he shrugged it off. He opened his phone and scrolled through his photo album and found to his enjoyment that the picture of the dark haired beauty was still there. Sasori stared intently at the picture of the girl and found a tiny smile had implanted itself on his usual blank face He locked his phone and took out the art book to finish his incomplete drawing.

"I found a masterpiece today."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to actually oblige to people's request and came out with another added oneshot. BUT if it gets popular enough, I may make this into a series. **

**_Naruto _****belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Forget about You _****is by R5.**

**_God Knows _****is by Aya Hirano.**

* * *

"Danna, let's go to the club."

"No."

Deidara moaned in agony and rolled off his bed, landing on the ground with a loud _THUMP! _"But the rest of the members are going," he whined, referring to the miscellaneous 'Akatsuki' group they were in. "Come on Danna, everyone else is going to be there while we're missing out on the fun, yeah!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I could care less. I have better things to do than let loose when I have class tomorrow morning."

"You _always _claim you have better things to do, yeah!"

"I don't believe getting drunk in my spare time is valid enough to stop studying for school, " Sasori retaliated, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Daaaannnnaaa." They let the music from the radio fill in the silence. Suddenly, "Oh! I know what will change your mind, yeah!"

"I highly doubt you can change my mind."

Deidara smirked and whipped out his cell phone. There were multiple clicking noises and beeps alerting a new text. The blonde laughed at something and put it away. "Hyuuga is coming tonight!" At the mention of the familiar surname, Sasori stopped in the middle of taking notes for psychology. He stared blankly at Deidara and snapped his book shut after slipping a sheet in between to keep track of his spot. Deidara grinned, "Ha! I told you so, yeah!"

Sasori scowled. "Let me change my clothes first before we head out." The door to the bathroom prompt slammed shut.

"Tsk. Asshole."

* * *

Club music drummed loudly in his ears and the multicolored lights rotated around the dark room in an energetic manner, moving to the beat. People were on the dance floor, sweaty bodies mingling and molding against each other as they grinded their rear or hips together so erotically, and college frats crowding around the bar to order drinks and get wasted. Sasori felt a migraine forming. There was a perfect reason why he wanted to avoid the club. "I'm heading upstairs," he informed his friend. At least there would be more privacy and the music wouldn't be blaring in his ears.

"Yeah yeah, see ya soon! I'm gonna get some drinks first before I head up there!" Deidara waved, heading to the bar to order drinks.

Sasori maneuvered between the crowd of sweat body—the _stench_!—and made his way up the stairs to meet up with the small group of friends he made over the past few years. Just as he suspected, they were all sitting at a table talking nonchalantly. He slid into a reserved chair for him quietly, noting that Leader Pein's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

Hidan was the first to notice him. He grinned deviously, "Fucking art boy is here for once!"

"Yes, hello to you too Hidan," Sasori replied blandly, not even remotely offended. He was used to the Jashinist's brute way of speaking. He then gave a tiny nod and a greeting drowned out by the group of giggling girls passing the table.

Kakuzu grunted. "Wretched girls." Itachi hummed in agreement with Kakuzu and then eyed his friend Hoshigake Kisame in disgust when the blue skinned man downed his seventh beer in one go. The shark like boy definitely had a drinking problem.

"I got more drinks!" Sasori turned his head to see Deidara carrying a trey towards their table and set it down gently. He was wearing a haughty smirk on his face right now that sparked curiosity from his peers.

"That was fast."

"Being an upperclassman has its advantages." Deidara shrugged. He then looked at Itachi and laughed. "Hey, you won't believe what I heard from your little brother!" Itachi took a sip of sake and gestured for him to continue. "Your brother's girlfriend made a band and they're playing tonight!"

Itachi lacked the excitement Deidara had not seeing the humor in his statement. "What is your point?"

"The band is full of girls!"

Hidan stood up swiftly at the mention of girls. "Hell yeah! Free entertainment tonight! Let's just hope they're smoking hot."

"At least someone feels the same way as me," Deidara muttered.

"It would not be a surprise to me if the girls were just on the stage half naked dancing provocatively to boost their self esteem," Zetsu stated. Pein rolled his eyes and took a sip of his sake.

"Where's Konan, hmm?" Deidara asked. "She's usually here when you are."

"Studying," Pein had said. "In fact, I've been here for an hour and it's getting quite dull. I think it's time for me to go or else she'll throw a fit if I come back too late. I expect to see everyone this weekend." The orange haired leader of the Akatsuki bid farewell. Eight left. Glasses suddenly broke and the table was flipped over.

"HAAAAA! THERE ARE FISHES IN THE POOL! I'M GONNA CATCH THEM!" Everyone watched with wide eyes as Kisame hurled himself off the second floor and landed in the middle of the dancing floor. There was a _THUMP!_ Seven left.

"How many beers did he drink?" They looked at the area Kisame occupied and Deidara whistled, clearly impressed. "Damn he's an alcoholic."

"Fucking shithead drank twenty-three beers in less than an hour!" Hidan snorted, shaking his head. "It's Zetsu's and Kakuzu's turn to take care of them since we took care of him last time. We: meaning me and that transvestite over there."

"Hey!"

Zetsu and Kakuzu both looked annoyed but didn't feel like putting up an argument and went to take care of Kisame. They were most likely going to bring him back to the dorm before sleeping. Sasori checked his time. It was nearing eight o' clock and he wanted to head back to his dorm. The artist glared at his roommate with detest in his eyes. There were only four out of ten members of the Akatsuki left at the club now. What was the point of even coming?

The blonde noticed and gave him another grin. "I promise you'll enjoy it in a few minutes. You'll be surprised, trust me!"

He was still scowling.

The club music stopped blaring. There was a bunch of protest before the DJ spoke through the microphone, **"Tonight is going to be special! We have found a new local band to play at this club every Thursday starting at eight! Each show lasting an hour!"**

"Come on Danna! This is it! This is the exciting part!" Deidara dragged Sasori to the railing of the second floor to peer down at the stage, Itachi and Hidan trailing after them. Four girls were starting up the stairs, setting up their instruments as the announcer talked. Sasori literally felt the air from his lungs being robbed at the sight of one dark haired beauty. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Hinata's hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that was teased at the top to give it volume and the back to make it look untidy. Smoky eye shadow covered her lids and fake lashes were applied to emphasize the size of her doe eyes. Sasori's eyes traveled up and down her body, noticing the tight leather pants and form fitting graphic t-shirt she adorned. _Those curves. _She looked too different from the girl he usually met. However, Sasori was an artist and he could recognize those high cheekbones and tall bridged nose anywhere after spending so much time drawing her.

**"Give it up for CHAOTIC HORIZON!" **Cheers erupted throughout the entire club.

"You didn't tell me she was in the band." Sasori cringed, hating how his voice sounded choked to his ears.

"I wanted to surprise you, yeah!"

"SHIT. That pinkette is hot as hell! I'd definitely take her back to my bedroom!" Hidan whistled, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"That would be my little brother's girlfriend," Itachi said smoothly, frowning. "Her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Doesn't matter to me!"

Itachi should have seen it coming. Deidara snapped at Hidan, "Shut up! They're about to begin!"

Hidan flipped him off.

There were a lot of whispers coming from the first floor while the band experimented with their instruments to check the sound quality. Sakura stepped up, she was most likely the leader of the group and the main singer, and announced to the audience, **"We are the Chaotic Horizon and the first song we'll be playing is God Knows!" **There were more whispers as the drummer, with the twin buns hairstyle, beats came awkwardly and randomly with the blonde's and Hinata's random strumming of the guitar before it had been silenced as Sakura turned her back on the audience.

"They suck ass," Hidan idly commented.

"They didn't even start yet, asshole."

Sasori leaned on the railing, looking down at Hinata the entire time. To his surprise, she did not seem fazed by the crowd's condescending looks or mocking jokes aimed at the band. Suddenly, Sakura nodded and twisted her body to face the crowd as the drummer hit the cymbal twice before she started off the beat. What threw everyone off was the tune coming from the guitarist—Hinata—strumming the strings with her fingers like it was doing a wild dance of its own. One of her foot was bouncing to the beat of the music and she jumped on the stage energetically, sucked into her own world. The crowd's jeers from the beginning was forgotten when Sakura began singing.

"Holy fuck they're good!" Hidan exclaimed, awestruck. He forgot about his earlier insult. "They're not bad at all for being girls." Sasori's eyes grew and his jaw slackened because Sakura stepped back and Hinata stepped forward to play her guitar solo causing the crowd to cheer even louder. "HER FUCKING FINGERS!" Hinata ended the song with her solo. "Shit. I change my mind. I want to take the guitarist home with me tonight—maybe sacrifice her to Jashin."

Sasori's eyes skimmed over Hidan with a dark glare. Hidan's remarks were unnecessary and exasperating.

"Don't do it! You don't want to mess with Danna's girlfriend," Deidara joked, doubling over in laughter.

"What? No fucking way. I don't believe you! Someone reclusive like you would never be able to score a hot chick!"

Even Itachi sent him an amused look.

"The next song is about to play," Sasori snapped.

**"This is called Forget About You," **a soft voice mumbled through the microphone. _There it was. _Her voice. Sasori felt warmth surge through him. She was still the same person underneath all the makeup and tight clothes. Hinata began strumming the keys to new song and the shy persona she had disappeared and a smirk played out on her features. Sasori blinked. It's like her personality changed once she began performing. **_"Oh no! Here we go! Here your voice on the radio like every single song is about you~! Every sec..." _**His fingers were drumming along the railing to the upbeat rhythm of the song.

A single voice was joined by three others in shouts that harmonized perfectly, **_"I can't remember what I did tonight! Or even yesterday! Like dude where's my car? Excuse me what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes! I can't remember who! My mind's a total blank! But I just can't forget about you~! Forget about you!"_** The band may have been considered amateurs but they knew exactly what they were doing to excite the audience. People on the dance floor were jumping like the guitarist and lead singer on the stage, the other band members head banging.

For the first time that night, Sasori enjoyed himself at the club.

* * *

"You were good last night."

Hinata raised her head and stared at him, an apparent blush on her face. "S-Sasori-san…You saw?"

A smirk tugged at his lips. She was so different from yesterday when she was on the stage. He took a seat across her at the college's community coffee shop in the library. He liked seeing the blush on her face and watching her sheer pink coral lips move while talking. He felt closer to her when he could look into her eyes and pick up her facial expressions easily. Sasori pulled out the new assignment he received from his morning class. "I did. My roommate dragged me to the club because he wanted to hear you guys. I didn't expect you to be in a band."

She lowered her head down in shame. "It's embarrassing when I think about it."

Sasori skimmed the instructions and set it down. "I think you did fine. My friends and I stayed back to watch the entire show." She gaped. "You should be quite proud because I don't hand out compliments so easily. Although I have to admit you had confused me Hyuuga-san. Why are you so different on stage? "

"Well…" Hinata sucked in air and exhaled. She needed to relax. "I f-feel like I'm a different person when I start playing the guitar. I'm not Hyuuga Hinata: Neji-nii-san's cousin or the Hyuuga heiress. I'm _just _Hyuuga Hinata. But the makeup and clothes helps a lot because no one suspects it's me for the most part." She giggled slightly and pulled the astronomy book closer to her chest as Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Deidara knows. I did too," he blatantly pointed out.

"I already suspected you would figure it out because you spent a lot of time drawing me. I was sure you got a lot of details that I missed about myself," Hinata mumbled nervously. "I didn't know you would be going to the club yesterday night."

"I figured judging by the way you're behaving as of now. Weren't you going to be a bimolecular engineer?"

"Yes…But that doesn't mean I can't do something I enjoy."

Sasori nodded. "Hn. Since when have you been playing the guitar?"

"I've started playing when I entered high school. The school had an elective dedicated to learning how to play the guitar instead of piano. I signed up for it because I needed an elective at that time and it turned out to be the best decision I've made so far...How did you become interested in art?"

"I began drawing when I was three and it just stuck." Sasori wasn't in the mood to tell her the details. That was for another time.

"Umm…What did you think about my performance?" She was doing that strange habit again—poking her index fingers together. Hinata averted her eyes downward to the coffee table occupied by science books.

"Why does my opinion matter?"

"B-Because…"

"Because?"

Hinata flinched. Her pale skin turned darker as she uttered each syllable in a very strained voice, "B-Because….I like you." The sensation of mirth bubbled up in Sasori's chest and he twisted his neck to hide the smile breaking out, using a spare hand to cover the bottom half of his face. Hinata was just too adorable. He looked back at her. She was still fiddling with her fingers. "I-I'm sorry. If my confession troubles you please forget about it."

Sasori got on his feet and leaned over the table, putting a hand behind her head and pushing her forward so their lips met. She closed her eyes and leaned in more to the kiss. There were no fireworks or cheering, but it had been short and sweet. The underclassman didn't flip him over so that was a good sign too. He checked the time on his watch and balked. His class was going to begin in ten minutes. Sasori slung his bag over his shoulder spared the dazed girl one last glance and said teasingly,

"I like you too."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and DETAILED REVIEWS gives me more motivation to continue this. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Fallin for You_ is by Colbie Caillat. This may be the last chapter because it was written for a oneshot purpose at first. I may start a different series for this couple though.**

* * *

There had been days where Sasori could feel the tension of animosity and his temper rise drastically, pressing eerily at the thin line of what he deemed as his patience. Today had to be one of those days. Hostility was tearing Sasori's insides apart furiously with Deidara's constant chattering. His eyes shifted over to Hinata and the younger girl had a soft grin on her face, giggling at the blonde's terrible jokes.

"So an E-flat, a G-flat, and a B-flat walk into a bar. The Bartender says, "I'm sorry, we don't serve MINORS!" It's funny, yeah!" Deidara prompt burst into fits of laughter at his own corny joke, bouncing up and down excitedly on his bed.

Hinata choked out a tiny laugh of amusement, eyes twinkling. "It's very funny."

"Haha, I picked that joke out for you since I know you play the guitar!"

Hinata blushed and murmured a soft, "Thank you."

Sasori crossed his arms in detest and sneered. _Stupid clay artist_, he thought bitterly. Deidara caught his expression and grinned cheekily in response. The taller scooted closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling against her curvy body. "Hina-chan, I bet you're so amazing at playing the guitar! You should come to my dorm more and play sometimes! Just for me, yeah!"

"E-eh? I'm really not that amazing. I think I can be better if I practiced more" she nervously replied, abashed. Her cheeks were burning hotly underneath his gaze from mortification. Hinata shifted in Deidara's grip, dolorously.

A feral growl vibrated at the back of Sasori's throat. He snapped irately, "Get your hands off her or I'll snap your fingers."

Deidara rolled his eyes and peeled himself away from her. "I guess that'll be my cue to leave." He ruffled Hinata's hair playfully. "I'll see you later little Hina-chan. Come visit us more often, un." He jumped up from his bed and smoothed down the wrinkles from his clothes. "If you guys need me, I'll be at the bar with Kisame and Hidan tonight." The door shut with a click.

…Leaving Hinata and Sasori in total silence.

Finally, Sasori snorted. "Good riddance."

"He's not that bad," Hinata said defensively with a slight frown, her brows knitted together.

The artist shook his head and jeered. "Absolutely not. Deidara is a waste of space and his philosophical view on art is comical."

"Sasori-san…That's not very nice." She flinched at his stare of annoyance directed at her but didn't back down. Hinata had known him for over three months and she had learned the hard way that Sasori did not tolerate foolishness. Backing down and receding into her usual silence would only further add to his intolerable behavior. "J-Just because you two can't come to an agreement on certain subjects d-doesn't mean you should talk about him like that. Deidara-san is kind to me and you talking about like that….It's very…_mean_." There was another snort—this time at her choice of words to conclude her opinion on Sasori's platonic relationship with his roommate. She was too cute for her own good. "I t-think you should apologize to him."

Sasori promptly ignored her and turned his attention back to the wooden puppets he was crafting. Currently, he was dyeing one of the short wigs red and the other dark brown. The puppets were going to be modeled from his dead parents and entered in the art show for the end of the first semester. He let the wigs soak in the dye and took a towel to wipe any chemical that splashed on him. Rustling movements caught his attention and he saw Hinata picking up her engineering class works with a grimace.

"I have to go. I need to get ready for tonight's show," Hinata mumbled. "My roommates like dressing me up every time we play, and it will help disguise me so people won't figure out who I am."

He nodded.

Hinata bit her lip and hesitantly asked him while twiddling her index fingers, "Are you coming tonight to show tonight, Sasori-san?"

Without looking up, Sasori replied idly in a monotone voice, "I can't promise you anything because I'm busy tonight."

"O-Oh." He could sense the disappointment in her voice and held in a groan that would appear as bitter and displeasing to Hinata. It's not as if they were in an official relationship. They just happened to be interested in each other romantically to a certain extent; yet it was difficult for either of them to express a certain motive of wanting to take their little fling—even if there was no sex involved in the so-called fling—to the next level.

"I'll try to go but I can't promise you anything because the deadline is coming soon. I have yet to submit a single artwork." He saw the minuscule look of delight and inwardly groaned. Hinata definitely expected him to be at her show now. If the feeling of guilt hadn't been stabbing at his chest for his earlier words having a harsh effect on Hinata, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I'll see you if you come then, Sasori-san." Hinata slowly trotted towards him and bent down, pecking his cheek softly. Sasori's eyes flew wide open. Out of instincts, his hands flew up and touched the spot where she kissed him. His cheeks felt warmer than usual. "Goodnight." With that, she left his dorm to get ready for her show at the club.

Sasori sat in his stool for a moment in silence before he got on his feet and threw down his apron, advancing to the shared bathroom. He had just lost the battle. _Stupid women and their manipulation, _he thought bitterly. Little Hinata whom was supposed to be sweet was actually cunning, Sasori reasoned. Hinata _was_ an engineer major whose father was in charge of multiple corporations. He sneered. Manipulation probably ran through their family.

* * *

"Danna, you showed up!" Deidara exclaimed, surprised. He wore a shit-eating grin and threw his arm over Sasori's shoulder casually. Teasingly he told the shorter man, "Glad you made it. Of course you're twenty minutes late, but you didn't miss anything important concerning little Hina-chan!"

Sasori elbowed his roommate in the rib ruthlessly. "Do not call her little." He then added in a biting tone, "More importantly, do not _touch_ me or I will personally tear your hands off and destroy that stupid tattoo of yours."

Deidara grunted. He stepped aside to make some space for Sasori. "Someone's in a bad mood today, yeah. Are you and Hina-chan still not dating yet?"

"Shut up."

"Can I ask her out?" Sasori didn't have to spare him a glance to know that he landed a hard jab on Deidara's ribs with his elbow again. Deidara yelped, "OW! Fine! I won't ask her out, I was just kidding!"

"Hn." Sasori leaned against the rail and gave his full attention to the dark haired girl playing the guitar. Her hair was extremely curly and it framed her heart-shaped face. He could see the rosy blush on her cheekbones and the neutral colored shadows on her eye lids with false lashes. Sasori laughed silently to himself at the skinny jeans, worn out sneakers, and loose graphic tank top she adorned. Hinata's outfit went completely against her pretty face. Nevertheless, he still found her attractive.

**"I w-would like to dedicate this song to a very special person…**" Hinata's voice was shaky in the microphone as she spoke into it. He caught the violet colored eyes (contacts) when she scanned the club and noticed her visibly relax. **"I hope you enjoy this song, Sasori-san." **There were many murmurs and gasps coming from the club and most people who knew him looked up to the second floor to get a glimpse of the red haired man's reaction. Being in the Akatsuki had its perks.

Sasori merely smirked and raised his hand as an acknowledgement to Hinata's announcement. Her soft giggle ran through the microphone and echoed in the club. She set the electric guitar down and picked up the acoustic guitar Sakura handed her. Hinata tapped her foot three times and began the song. The pace started off at a regular tempo and it was a lighthearted, just like Hinata herself. **_"I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself waiting 'til I know you better—I am trying! Not to tell you! But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say! So I'm hiding, what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head!" _**

To Sasori, it was sickening the way her sweet words filled his heart with loving warmth. It terrified him that he found his lips curving upwards without his awareness. The rest of the Akatsuki members were on the side teasing him about his crush but he couldn't find it in him to care. He continued to listen to Hinata, approaching down the stairs and in front of the stage. Soon, he was boring his eyes into hers—him being below the stage.

"I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you."

Hinata beamed at him with happiness while she stroked the chords to the song naturally; her soft voice complimenting the resonance of the instrument. Hinata let the song slowly die out as the keys became softer. She took off the acoustic guitar and handed it to Sakura before jumping down the stage and into the crowd of strangers. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. They ignored the loud cheers ringing through the building. When they were outside the club by a good amount of distance, Hinata craned her neck to meet his warm brown eyes and spoke nervously, "W-What did you think?"

"Hn. Did you have to call me out like that?" Sasori retorted in a monotone voice. He ran a hand through his dark locks nonchalantly and exhaled. "The members are going to give me a lot of hell tomorrow morning."

She had a crestfallen expression. "Oh…I'm sorry." Hinata returned to twiddling her index fingers nervously, finding the floor to be more appealing than human interaction. "I-I'll go back inside." Hurriedly. Sasori grasped her wrist and yanked her back—pulling her into his chest. One of his hands coiled itself around her waist and the other was buried in her soft curly hair. She squeaked when their foreheads pressed against each other. They hadn't been this close since their first kiss.

Sasori smirked at the feel of Hinata shaking nervously against him, eyes flickering with apprehension. "There are conditions you must meet before I consider you my girlfriend. First, I want you to stop calling me Sasori-san. Second, do not ever let that brainless blonde touch you or call you by any nickname. Third, come over to my room more often and wear my shirt sometimes. It'll look nice on you. Fourth, don't ever touch my artwork. Last of all, tell me how you really feel right now."

Hinata gaped like a fish.

"That look isn't cute on you."

She blushed at his comment and puckered her lips in a pout. She replied tersely, "I like you a lot Sasori and I'm willing to follow all of those conditions if you're my boyfriend. But I also have my own."

"Which is?"

"Tell me how _you_ feel about me." How typical. Sasori used the hand buried in her soft hair to push her forward so he could kiss her tenderly while pressing her small curvy body against his taut muscles. She tasted like cool Listerine mouth wash currently and smelled like the alcohol from inside of the club. He preferred the taste of chocolate chip cookies and the smell of bitter coffee from the first time they kissed, but Sasori doesn't mind so much when Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sasori's eyes flew open when Hinata pulled away. "You didn't tell me how you felt."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Your stutter is annoying and so is the way you play with your fingers when you're nervous." Sasori saw the hurt expression and continued. "I don't like how you let that idiot touch you and you defend him even when you shouldn't. But I like it when you look only at me and when you play in your shows. You look like you're the happiest and it's easy to draw you when you have a natural look. You're actually…." Sasori faltered. Hinata's eyes were tearing up, whether from sadness or happiness he didn't know. "You're _cute_. Don't take this the wrong way. You're still annoying but I can tolerate you."

Hinata pushed him jokingly and leaned up on her toes to kiss his lips lightly. "Well you're still mean." Sasori picked Hinata up and threw the freshman over his shoulders. "Eeek! Put me down!"

"No."

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"Back to my dorm." Sasori added smugly,

"You're going to be wearing my shirt tonight."

* * *

**Me: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
